


Distraction

by BaronMaximilian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Not much of a plot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronMaximilian/pseuds/BaronMaximilian
Summary: Courfeyrac gets distracted, no thanks to Marius.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user Combeferre (who I believe is Smithens on here) as part of an ask meme.
> 
> I barely ever write, and publish what I've written even more rarely, so I'm proud of myself for actually getting this out, haha.

To say that Marius was distracting was an understatement. Or rather, Marius’s lips were. So much of a distraction, in fact, that Courfeyrac promptly lost his footing and tripped over the coffee table, inadvertently shoving Marius into the wall. Of course, he tried to play it off smoothly, like he’d meant to do it. Marius was so flushed and dazed from the initial kisses they’d shared that he likely didn’t even notice Courfeyrac’s blunder. (The way Marius leaned forward for another kiss anyway suggested as such.)

Pressing Marius against the wall and kissing him breathless was good and fine for a few minutes, but Courfeyrac had slightly more on his mind. To his surprise, Marius seemed to be of a similar train of thought, seizing him by the lapels and pushing them both back up to their feet. He didn’t say anything, likely couldn’t formulate the words, but the way he pushed Courfeyrac towards the bedroom door was _most_ clear. Courfeyrac suddenly felt his legs go weak; it was hardly like Marius to be so assertive, especially when kissing Courfeyrac, and he had to admit it was a very welcome change.  
  
Courfeyrac, despite himself, laughed. His grin was infectious and soon Marius, red-faced and flustered as he was, was laughing as well. And Marius’ laugh, Courfeyrac thought, was a truly lovely thing. Further kisses gradually interspersed the laughter, Marius reaching up to run his hands through Courfeyrac’s hair. Courfeyrac found he didn’t even care about his carefully formed curls being mussed, in fact, he found he rather enjoyed it. He pressed a kiss to Marius’ jaw and tugged at his cravat, (an old blue one that was rather ragged, but it brought out Marius’ eyes nicely), slowly prying it away and exposing Marius' neck with its perfect, smooth skin. Courfeyrac felt the weight of Marius' hands on his lapel again, pushing softly. Courfeyrac glanced up at him from where he'd been trailing kisses down to Marius' collarbone and grinned. He placed his hands on Marius' waist and made to move across the room; in his haste, he'd forgotten about his desk by the window, which he promptly slammed into. He pitched backwards, knocking books and papers (and by the clatter, probably his inkwell as well) flying. Marius fell into him, having to suddenly cling onto the sides of the desk to regain his balance.

It took them a few seconds to get their breath back and make sure that the other hadn't hit their head. In hindsight, if Courfeyrac pretended he  _had_ hurt himself, he could have persuaded Marius to fuss over him, but then that was only a possibility. Immediately resuming their kiss, however, was definitely more likely. And to Courfeyrac's delight, it was Marius who leaned back in again.   
  
The bedroom suddenly seemed very far away when there was a perfectly good settee a few feet away, and Courfeyrac’s patience was running dry. He pulled them both upright again, and steered them, stumbling, in the direction of the settee. It would have been an easy journey if, again, Marius’ lips, and eyes, and hair, and his red cheeks, didn’t divert the concentration Courfeyrac should have devoted to walking in a straight line.

True to form, when they reached the settee they tumbled onto it rather than sitting down. Suavity could wait, anyway.


End file.
